


Curry Confessions

by emonerd_io



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (also somehow Bokuto is good at maths here ok idk why either im a fucking idiot), Canon Compliant, First Year Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, actually this plot is just self indulgent, hopefully i didn't mess up with how things went in canon whoops, i changed my writing style a little (not like I had a style in the first place), so its now more lighthearted i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonerd_io/pseuds/emonerd_io
Summary: It all started when Akaashi got paired up with him on the first day of club activities.“Hey, first year!”~I really really love Bokuaka ok





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Akaashi got paired up with him on the first day of club activities.

“Hey, first year!”

Akaashi turned around. A boy with energetic golden eyes was waving at him, casually spinning a volleyball with his fingers. “We’re practicing together, so let’s find a space!”

Akaashi nodded, feeling slightly startled by the boy’s energy. They found themselves a section near the door of the gymnasium and began to pass the ball around.

“My name’s Bokuto Koutarou! I’m a second year, so you may not believe it, but I’m actually the ace!” the boy gloated, puffing his chest out. He lost his composure quickly when another voice called out to him.

“No you’re not, Bokuto. Not until-”

“-I become more reliable!” Bokuto jutted his bottom lip in a pout. “I got it, Konoha! Just wait and see, I _will_ become the ace!”

Akaashi blinked as he passed the ball back to Bokuto. What a childish guy.

The returning ball flew too far right, so he jogged to pick it up.

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair when Akaashi came back with the ball, looking quite embarrassed with himself. “My bad, guess I need to work on my aim! Anyways, what’s your name?”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Oooh, what a nice name!”

Akaashi shrugged. He did not really get the deal behind Bokuto’s excitement.

For the rest of practice, they remained mostly silent, although Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s eyes linger on him on more than one occasion. The second year was constantly moving around, and his limbs were always jittery when they had to gather around to listen to the coach’s briefing. Honestly, Akaashi found it quite distracting.

Bokuto came up to him when Akaashi was going to help to clear away the nets at the end of practice. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his shoulders were hunched and his eyes were wide and nervous.

“What’s the matter, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto did not meet his eye. He muttered something under his breath. Akaashi furrowed his brows.

“Sorry, I couldn’t catch that. Can you please repeat-”

“AKAGHSHEE!”

Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders, stared straight into his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

“Akaashi, I really like you. Will you go out with me?”

 _What the fuck?_ Akaashi’s jaw hung open for a brief moment, but he closed it quickly. “Sorry, Bokuto-san, but we’ve only met today. I cannot accept-.”

“I GOT REJECTED!!! Awww, damn it!!!” Bokuto wailed dramatically, his voice echoing loudly around the gym.

“Good for you, Bokuto,” another upperclassman called back in response. “Here, help us with the nets.” Bokuto slinked towards the nets with a noticeable drooping in his shoulders.

Akaashi sighed softly, and the upperclassman turned towards him with a friendly smile. “Don’t mind him. Bokuto is a good guy, but he’s pretty impulsive at times. I’m Sarukui, by the way.”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

Sarukui smirked. He jabbed a thumb in Bokuto’s direction. “Well, everyone in the school would know by now because of this guy,” he laughed, and then more quietly he said. “Go talk to him. Maybe you guys can get to know each other better.” 

Bokuto was sulking as he walked out of the storeroom after carrying the nets back in. Akaashi sighed again, and walked towards the dejected second year.

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry for rejecting you so harshly. Let’s get to know each other better, okay?” he asked.

Bokuto paused in his tracks, and turned towards him with wide eyes. “Are you free later?”

Yet again, Akaashi was slightly taken aback. “As in, after practice? Yeah, I’m free.”

“Great, then!” Bokuto beamed, a bright energy radiating from him again. “Let’s go get curry for dinner to get to know each other better! My treat!”

Akaashi shrugged. “I see no harm in that.”

“Yay!”

Turns out curry was both their favourite food, although Akaashi liked vegetable curry while Bokuto preferred cheese curry. Many more facts about each other were exchanged as they entered the local curry restaurant, and both left the store with crinkled eyes and matching smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no denying that Bokuto was a tiring guy. Akaashi had been training together with him after the first practice, so he had his fair share of dealing with Bokuto’s shenanigans. Volleyball-wise, they matched up pretty well. Akaashi was trying out for the setter position, and Bokuto was trying out for the ace position, so practicing together just made sense. Akaashi’s senpai were mostly impressed with how he could actually tolerate Bokuto, but Akaashi never got genuinely annoyed at him and instead gradually became mostly accepting of Bokuto’s nature.

He changed his hair since the start of the year as well. Bokuto had black hair when they first met, but he recently dyed parts of it grey and spiked it up with gel. It looked almost cool, which was what Akaashi told him when Bokuto came in to the clubroom with this new makeover one morning.

“Thank you Akaagshee, I knew I could count on your opinion! _Owl_ minds think alike, after all!”

For the entire practice session, Akaashi couldn’t stop staring. Neither could everyone else.

“It’s just a phase, I think,” Konoha whispered to their captain. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

Sometimes during their lunch break, Bokuto would swing by his classroom with his yakisoba bread and drag Akaashi away with him to eat near the school pond. Bokuto would poke at the fish and feed them bits of his bread, talking to them as if they could understand and respond to him. Akaashi would sit at a respectable distance and eat his homemade bento, while enjoying the fresh air and listening to Bokuto’s mindless jabber. It was peaceful.

Well, until Bokuto fell into the pond one day trying to talk to Mr. Frog. Akaashi tried to keep a straight face (that lasted for a few seconds), until his laughter finally escaped him and he ended up rolling on the grass with tears in his eyes.

Bokuto emerged from the water, bicolored hair hanging like seaweed in front of his eyes. His body was dripping wet with pondwater from everywhere except his left leg, which was miraculously still perfectly dry.

Akaashi sat up from the warmth of the grass and wiped tears from his eyes. “Oh- oh my god, Bokuto-san... what did he say?”

Bokuto’s eyes glinted with malice as he approached his teammate. “Mr. Frog shared to me this wisdom: ‘ _he who croaks last, croaks the longest_ ’. What do you think, Aghahshi?”

“Don’t do it.”

“Hmm?”

Akaashi let out a manly squeak. “Get off, Bokuto-san! You’re ruining my clothes!” Bokuto cackled maniacally and sprinted away from the now not-so-dry Akaashi Keiji. “I’m going to kill you.”

Their bread and bento were left untouched for the rest of lunch.

Bokuto’s mood swings were no joke, Akaashi soon realised, and they were detrimental to many aspects of Bokuto’s life, even the usual highlights.

One day, Bokuto came to practice an hour late with a raincloud hanging above his head. Their captain did not say a word, already used to it by now, and told Bokuto to resume his practice with Akaashi.

As they did set-spike combos over and over again, Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was missing twice as much as usual, and even his spikes that were hit lacked their usual energy. The usually shining Bokuto felt rusty and solemn.

“What happened, Bokuto-san? You seem to be performing worse than usual,” Akaashi pointed out.

Bokuto deflated further. “A girl in my class told me I was annoying. Aghaashi, am I annoying?”

The entire gym seemed to hold their breath as Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, you are quite annoying, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s mood sunk even further, and he didn’t even jump for Akaashi’s next toss.

“But, I don’t really mind.”

Bokuto’s eyes gleamed as they stared into Akaashi. “Really?”

“Really.” Akaashi nodded his affirmation. He spun the ball once and tossed it high up, just the way Bokuto liked it. The spike that followed shook the court with its impact, and the trademark hooting was heard once again.

Somewhere in the middle of all that, Akaashi started writing about Bokuto’s weaknesses in a notebook. It’s main purpose was to combat Bokuto’s mood swings when playing volleyball, but it had extended to include more academical and personal aspects of his life. Some of the entries were recorded as follows:

**#2 He is tiring to deal with at times.**  
**#5 He craves validation from his peers.**  
**#7 His self-confidence is too easily reassured.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hour later and I'm back with another chapter.
> 
> I should study. And sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Something is definitely off about him today,” Akaashi mumbled as he paced the clubroom, “I hope it’s not one of his self-confidence-related mood swings. Those are the hardest to deal with.”

Konoha watched him with amusement for a moment then he went and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Akaashi, I have a hunch that this is about the Japanese literature test tomorrow, but you didn’t hear it from me, okay?”

Konoha left the room whistling to himself, and Akaashi stared after him. Japanese literature? He was good at Japanese literature. In fact, Akaashi had already went over the second and third year curriculum and it wasn’t too hard for him.

“This might just land me another curry dinner…” Akaashi said to himself, and he left the clubroom with a slight bounce to his step.

He approached Bokuto after practice when they were cleaning up. “Bokuto-san, you seem troubled lately. What’s the matter?”

Bokuto sighed loudly as he rolled another net up. “It’s just something stupid, Akaagshe. I guess I’m just going to fail school and never graduate and live my life all alone…”

“Calm down. This is about the Japanese literature test, correct?”

Tears were visible in Bokuto’s eyes as he whipped towards Akaashi. “How did you know?! I am so stressed right now because I was always so sleepy in lit, so I never knew what was going on, and this constitutes to 30% of my grade! Argh, I hate this so much!”

Akaashi tucked his neatly folded net under his arm, and gave Bokuto a half smile. “How about I try teaching you? I never thought you could be that concerned about your studies.”

“Seriously?! You’re the best, Akrrashi! Let me treat you to curry!”

Akaashi pumped his fist. “Yay.”

Bokuto lived close to the school, so it wasn’t too much of a hassle to go to his house. Still, Akaashi felt slightly nervous as they walked there together after practice. This was the first time he went to an upperman’s house in high school. What was Bokuto’s family like? How did Bokuto act at home? Was Bokuto’s mom curry as good as Bokuto claimed?

At least Bokuto’s house seemed normal from the inside, although cramped. “Pardon my intrusio-”

“Come back, you brat!” A voice hollered from somewhere beyond the hallway, and a flurry of orange launched itself at Bokuto’s leg. Akaashi leapt back a little, dropping a shoe in surprise.

A woman in her mid-forties emerged from the living room. “Where did you go? Put on your pants- oh, Kou’s back.”

“Poop!” The flurry of orange shouted as it clung onto Bokuto’s trousers.

Bokuto laughed gently, more gently than Akaashi’s ever seen him do anything. He picked up his younger brother, who Akaashi realised looked exactly like him. “Hello, little guy, I’m back! Let me introduce you to my friend, Aghaashi.”

“Oh yes, we have a guest! Nice to meet you, Akaashi, Kou told us all about you,” Bokuto’s mother grinned, leaning against the doorframe of the living room.

Akaashi lined his shoes up and bowed towards her. “Nice to meet you as well, Bokuto-san. Thank you for letting me come today.”

Bokuto’s mother pursed her lips. “Aww, you’re so polite. Kou, bring him in for dinner. You boys can do your studying after you eat.”

“Okay!” Bokuto toed off his shoes and motioned for Akaashi to follow him. There was a small table in the dining room, and Akaashi took a seat between Bokuto and the middle brother.

Akaashi listened as Bokuto introduced him to his two brothers and vice versa. The atmosphere was quiet yet lively, and Akaashi was soon settled into his chair comfortably.

The youngest brother, Bokuto Ryouzaburou, poked Bokuto’s cheek. “Aghaa!” he shrieked.

“It’s ‘Akaashi’,” Akaashi said with a smile, reminded of a certain someone.

“He doesn’t exactly respond to ‘Ryouzaburou’. Just call him ‘Ryo’!” Bokuto shrugged as he ruffled his brother’s hair.

Akaashi booped Ryo’s nose. The mini-Bokuto grabbed his finger and tried to eat it. “Hello, Ryo-kun.”

The middle brother, Bokuto Meijirou, had dark hair, thick-framed glasses, and wore a permanent frown. He gave Akaashi a curt nod which led him to believe that he was the only calm one in the family.

“Sometimes, I wonder if he’s actually my brother. I mean, we don’t look alike at all!” Bokuto frowned as he gestured wildly between them, and Akaashi grinned to himself. Although they really didn’t look alike, Bokuto and his brother wore the same frown on their faces.

“Hello, Meijirou. Are you in middle school?” Akaashi asked the boy.

Meijirou shifted his gaze towards his lap. “First year,” he said in a very small voice.

“Same as me, then. Except I’m in high school now,” Akaashi hummed. Meijirou looked up at him, and he offered a small smirk to the boy, who smirked back.

_Oh my god, his brothers are so cute_ , Akaashi sighed as he watched the Bokuto family interact. _His mother is so nice as well. Bokuto-san is very lucky to have this family to support him._

“Why’re you spacing out, ‘Kaaashi?”

“Just thinking,” Akaashi replied, propping his chin on his hand. Just then, Bokuto’s mother came back with a very large pot of curry, and everyone settled down for the meal.

As they ate what must be the best chicken curry Akaashi ever tasted, Bokuto’s mother chatted with him amicably, asking Akaashi about how he’s settling into his highschool life.

The middle brother, who was basically silent at first, spoke to Akaashi in a calm tone. “My brother talked about you constantly, especially whenever we had curry for dinner. It’s quite funny. You must remember the time he fell into the pond while he was trying to talk to a-”

“Argh! Meijirou is bullying me again!” Bokuto cried out, blushing bright scarlet. His brother merely sniggered at him, and continued wolfing down his curry. By the end of dinner, Akaashi’s cheeks were flushed with laughter and Bokuto’s cheeks were flushed with something else (probably embarrassment).

Akaashi decided that he really loved Bokuto’s family.

Later that night, they went through the second year’s set texts on the floor of Bokuto’s bedroom. Although Bokuto was quite distracted, they managed to go through all of the contents for tomorrow’s test. Akaashi turned out to be better at explaining thing than Bokuto’s teacher, or so Bokuto told him.

It was not until the colour of the sky shifted from dark indigo to black when Bokuto finally fell asleep on the carpeted floor. Akaashi sighed softly as his friend let out a peaceful snore and began to pack up his bag. He left Bokuto with a message on a post-it to inform him of his departure.

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto right before he left the bedroom, debating if he should wake him up. He ended up just covering him with a warm blanket and switching off the lights for him. Bokuto’s mother waved goodbye to Akaashi as he left their house, telling him to please visit often. He smiled back at her, promising her he would do just that.

That night, Akaashi updated Bokuto’s notebook of weaknesses:

**#10 He is disinterested in studies regarding literature.**   
**#11 He is powerless against the wrath of his brothers, especially Meijirou.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally made myself cry. I love Bokuto's family...
> 
> Btw, about their names- yes, there is meaning behind their names:  
> This is the meaning of Koutarou 光太郎: "光"kou- light; "太郎"tarou- big (or thick) son
> 
> Well, this directly implies that Koutarou is the eldest son in his family! I definitely wanted to create matching names for his brothers, since I am an idealistic person. I'm not sure if I went overboard here, but I did do some research, and both names exist. Whee!
> 
> Let me explain them to you:  
> Meijirou 明二郎: "明"mei- clear (or bright); "二郎"jirou- second son  
> \- I think this name is pretty neat. It's also quite similar to Keiji. In my head, Meijirou looks a little like Akaashi, cool and quiet, so this is perfect!
> 
> Ryouzaburou 亮三郎: "亮"ryou- bright (or glowing); "三郎"zaburou- third son  
> \- Believe it or not, this is the actual name of an author or sth (not sure). It's so long though??  
> \- Also: at first I wanted to make it 亮小郎 (bright small son), since in chinese stories the youngest sibling is usual "小x". However, since "小郎" is pronounced "jirou" (which is the same as "二郎"), this messed up my idealistic naming system, so I settled with "三郎"zaburou.
> 
> Sorry, I've rambled on for too long... Thank you again for reading my fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Interhigh came in a whirl. When Fukurodani faced an overwhelming defeat on the first day of nationals, everyone returned home despondent, especially some of the third years, as this was to be their last official match before leaving the volleyball club.

“It may seem unfair that we faced out one of the biggest “giants” during our game today, but let’s take our defeat today as a lesson for us to train harder,” their captain said before the team left the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium afterwards. “I think that we’ve supported each other the best we could today, so not one of us should feel responsible for our loss.”

Akaashi spent the entire match on the sidelines, watching as the other team slowly but surely thrashed Fukurodani to the ground through the three sets. They managed to take the second set by a small margin, but by the time they reached the third set most of the core members were exhausted and their libero had sprained his ankle. Fukurodani’s loss was no surprise to him.

The atmosphere on the bus as they drove back to their school campus was a damp one. Akaashi remained silent as the coaches reviewed the match and the other first years whispered among themselves. Bokuto (once) gelled-up hair reeked of sweat and he had to nudge him off his shoulder on more than one occasion.

He studied Bokuto’s expression. His eyebrows were creased in his slumber, but he didn’t act melodramatically about their loss like how Akaashi expected. In fact, he probably seemed more upset when Akaashi rejected him at the beginning of the year than right now. That was strange, and Akaashi couldn’t make sense of it.

Bokuto shifted in his sleep, then a pair of golden eyes were soon blinking up at Akaashi drowsily. “What’cha looking at, ‘Kaash?”

“Nothing,” he said, a little embarrassed at being caught staring.

Bokuto looked at him for another sleepy moment, then he asked. “Do you wanna come over for dinner? Meijirou and Ryo missed you.”

What he probably meant was, Bokuto didn’t want to be alone to drown in the thoughts of his defeat, and he wanted Akaashi there to lighten the mood. Akaashi knew his answer already, but he pretended to hesitate for a moment. “That depends. Is your mother making curry again?”

Bokuto grinned and sat up straighter in his seat. “Of course! It’s the best curry today- cheese curry!”

“Then, just for that, I’m coming over.”

“Thanks, Aghaash.”

Meijirou opened the door for them when they arrived, and when he saw Akaashi beside Bokuto, his cheeks flushed pink slightly.

“You didn’t tell me _he_ was coming over today,” he heard Meijirou hiss to his brother when Akaashi turned to straighten up their shoes on the floor.

Bokuto stuck out his tongue in response and Meijirou pouted childishly. Akaashi smiled to himself. Although they didn’t look alike at all, Bokuto and his brother acted awfully alike.

As they entered the living room, there was a clamour of cutlery as a bright pink blur launched itself at Akaashi’s leg. Akaashi looked down in surprise, almost falling on his back as Ryouzaburou clung onto his calf.

“Aghaa! Aghaa!” he beamed, and Akaashi picked him up with practiced ease.

“It’s Akaashi,” he said, but simply giggled when Ryouzaburou continued his shrieks.

When he finally quietened down, Akaashi turned towards the two older Bokuto brothers, both who were staring at him with matching expressions of awe and wonderment.

“What?” he asked, turning a little pink as he schooled his face muscles back into his usual indifferent expression.

The Bokuto brother gave each other quick glances, signaling to each other with their eyes. Finally, they seemed to have reached a consensus, as both of them whipped towards Akaashi in unison.

“Nothing.”

Bokuto’s mother loved Akaashi, mostly for tutoring her son, but also because he is an avid supporter of her home curry.

“You’re too good for Kou, Akaashi-kun,” she would say. “Please come over for dinner sometimes so I can thank you. Also, if you have problems in math, feel free to go bother Kou about it. He can probably help you.”

Akaashi found it weird that Bokuto might be good at maths, so he didn’t ask into it much.

Bokuto’s mother was an exellent cook as usual, and her cheese curry was probably the only cheese curry Akaashi would ask for a second helping of.

“I never knew you liked cheese that much,” Bokuto said after Akaashi passed his plate along with the other for a seconds.

Bokuto’s mother sniggered as she scooped out another serving of rice. “Watch and learn, Kou. The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Bokuto considered her words for a moment. “But if you are trying to get to his heart through his stomach, I could never compete with you.” He grinned mischeivously. “Unless I use other means…”

Bokuto’s mother let out a sharp bark of laughter, as Akaashi spluttered and hissed at him indignantly. “Bokuto-san!”

“Which one?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side curiously, and his brothers followed suit. 

Bokuto’s mother let out a sharp laugh. “Akaashi-kun would be refering to me, of course. I am the best ‘Bokuto-san’ there is, anyways.”

Akaashi’s spoon stopped halfway between his plate as a soft, quivering laugh escaped him. The entire situation was absoulutely ridiculous, but he was loving every moment of it. The Bokuto household followed suit, with Bokuto’s mother gwaffing like there’s no tomorrow and the three other Bokutos each in varying states of hilarity. Akaashi couldn’t miss the soft smile Bokuto sent him as everyone wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes, and his heart was immediately filled with an indescribable warmth.

With the interhigh long forgotten, the rest of the evening was filled with good-natured teasing and laughter.

**#14 He opts to act like a child, even though he is very much capable of controlling his emotions.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is going to be pretty embarrassing (for me) and upsetting (for both of us), but I dropped my phone in the toilet in November which contained all the notes for all my fic plots. And I proceeded to forget about it completely as I was bombarded with assignments and assessments.
> 
> This was extremely stupid on my end and I vow to always have another copy of everything on another electronic device, because who knows? It might get completely destroyed and all my hard work will become nothing...
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad I could manage to salvage this chapter to be posted. Currently I haven't got the faintest idea how to proceed with the story, so I don't think I'll ever be able to complete this fic the way I wanted to, especially since I'll just get busier from here on out. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter of my ennotana fic (though it'll probably take quite a while) :P
> 
> Sorry to bring such depressing news, thank you very much for reading, and let's move forward towards our next big adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first Bokuaka fic! I don't know how many chapters there will be, but they would be pretty short, unlike my last work. (Btw I didn't abandon my Ennotana fic- I'm still working on it!) I think Bokuto and Akaashi look really good together and they match really well and their chemistry is on point and Akaashi is very beautiful so I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> This work is very much inspired by the song "Close to you" by The Carpenters. Super nice song!  
> Here's an a capella cover of song by Mosaic HK: [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Adxnd_TrrI)
> 
> And if anyone spots a mistake, feel free to hmu in the comments! This work is unbeta-ed so there are probably a ton of mistakes haha...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
